The Road to Breadstix
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Blaine,Kurt,Santanna and Rachel are meeting the rest of New DIrections for dinner at their favorite restaurant however wearied things happen. Klaine becomes subconsciously parental. please review btw will sound OC


The Road to Breadstix:

Artie had one a first place trophy for the math decathlon at school, and New Directions were going to Breadstix to celebrate. Kurt, Santanna and Rachel were finishing getting ready at the Hummel-Hudson house. Finn had gone to pick up people who did not have rides or cars. Kurt was finishing checking himself in the downstairs mirror while the girls were finishing getting ready downstairs. There was a nock on the door and Kurt called the person in. It was Blaine looking very nice in a blue turtleneck and dress jacket. Everyone wanted to dress up a little for the occasion.

"Sorry I'm late Kurt I was working on a song and lost track of time" Blain apologized as he kissed his boyfriend.

"Its fine Blaine I know your busy." Kurt smiled.

"You almost done?" his boyfriend asked.

"Just finishing up my hair," answered Kurt. It was then Kurt heard it. Blaine's impatient foot tapping, it wasn't on purpose just a habit Blaine had.

"You know, just because you tap your foot doesn't mean I'm going to move faster." Kurt informed, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just don't want to be late to our friends celebration dinner." Blaine apologized.

"Well I'm done, Girls c'mon" Kurt called up the stairs. Rachel and Santanna immediately came after. The girls greeted Blaine who then said

"I'm Driving". Kurt and Blaine were in the front with the girls in the back.

"I want to listen to the radio" Rachel chimed. She reached over into the front seat and turned on a station that was playing relaxing mood music.

"Boring" Santanna said and turned on a scremo station. Everyone except Santanna jumped in surprise.

"Santanna, Blaine needs to concentrate on the road how about we listen to Rachel's station" Kurt suggested as he turned the dial.

"But we listened to the midgets station last time" The Latina girl complained.

"I promise will listen to your station next time." Kurt assured. Rachel had a self serving smirk on her face and stuck her Tung out at Santanna. The ex-cheerio folded her arms and sulked.

"C'mon Santanna don't be that way. If you stop sulking ill by you ice cream after dinner." Blaine smiled.

"Two scoops?" Santanna cooed.

"Two scoops." Blaine answered. Kurt did not looked pleased.

"Blaine you cant always indulge one of the girls if they don't get their way, they'll become spoiled." The slightly taller boy admonished.

"Do you forget who your talking about?" chimed Rachel. Santanna then pushed Rachel out of anger."Ow Kurt Santanna pushed me" the diva whined.

"Santanna Lopez there will be no pushing in this car." Kurt scolded. As he looked at the rear view mirror a look of surprise came upon his pale face.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Santanna didn't respond. "Blaine" Kurt whispered, motioning his eyes to the back seat.

"Ok girls nock it off" Blaine said in a semi-stern tone. The girls stopped their squabbling but Kurt still wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong now?" Blaine moaned.

"Nothing it's just so easy for you." Kurt complained

"Its not easy Kurt I just don't make it into a huge production like you." Blaine didn't dare look at Kurt's glaring face. He imagined Kurt's eyes burning a whole in his head but of course that was a fantasy. Kurt was now the one who was sulking. Know one spoke for several minutes and they would soon be arriving at BreadStix. However the silence was broken.

"Kurt Santanna keeps licking her finger and touching me" Rachel whined.

"Santanna you stop that immediately" Kurt ordered. But his command fell on deaf ears as Santanna repeated to lick her pointer finger and touch Rachel with it.

"Santanna Angelica Lopez I'm warning you, if you do that again so help me I'll-". Kurt was cut off by Santanna's sinister smile. She kept her eyes on him as she licked her finger one more time and poked Rachel. Kurt's face was red with anger.

"Blaine control your hag!" he barked.

"Of course when one of the girls do something wrong there my hag" Blaine spoke annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked shocked.

"You damn well know what it means Kurt if the situation is out of control you get on my case like when people forget to use your stupid coasters." Blaine explained as he made a turn at the light.

"Coasters protect the coffee table from getting rings," hissed Kurt.

"If Santanna gets a double scoop I want one to," Rachel added.

"No one is getting double scoops because we are not getting ice cream we are eating dessert at Breadstix end of discussion." Know one could deny Kurt was livid.

"You Suck" Santanna said. It was then in unison that Rachel, Santanna and Kurt started to complain to Blaine in loud voices till

**"IF YOU THREE DON'T STOP FIGHTING I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"** Know one had ever heard Blaine who was usually very reserved shout like that out of anger. Everyone remained quiet Till Blaine parked. He rubbed his temples and then spoke.

"Kurt, girls I'm sorry" The girls smiled then kissed their driver on the cheek and walked off. Kurt and Blaine hugged.

"Kurt do you think something wearied happened… in the car I mean?" Blaine asked.

"Know why do you ask?" questioned his boy friend. Blaine told him never mined and preceded into Breadstix. Everyone had just gotten there. Rachel was next to Finn and Santanna next to Brittany. Blaine and Kurt sat down. Kurt noticed Lauren and Puck doodling on the paper tablecloth. They were giggling.

"If you two draw another obscene picture I'm taking your crayons away." Quinn addressed this to Puck and Lauren.

"C'mon guys listen to Quinn" Finn added.

"Oh God what are they there parents" Kurt giggled in Blaine's ear

**The end**

**a/n just so people are aware the characters are meant to be out of character that was the joke**


End file.
